Telephone headsets are used in various environments, such as call centers, offices, gyms, and cars, and wireless headsets are gaining in popularity as they allow for greater freedom of movement and flexibility.
Wireless headsets require that the power supply, typically a battery, be recharged or replaced periodically, sometimes on a daily occurrence. To recharge the headset, the user requires a power supply, common examples of which are a wall transformer in a home or business and a cigarette lighter adapter in an automobile.
Such previous means and methods for powering a headset have led to inefficiencies and downtime for use of the headset. In many consumer environments, plugging in and unplugging a headset, constantly replacing a battery, or docking a headset to recharge a battery, may be inconvenient, easily forgotten, and/or inefficient. Thus, a reliable means and method for powering a wireless headset is highly desirable.